Historia Seddie 'Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso'
by litzypayan
Summary: Sinopsis: Ellos estaban enamorados, y nunca, nunca, se dieron cuenta, pero hasta ese día, ese análisis hizo desatar los sentimientos de ella; y al mismo tiempo, desatar los de él. Dejen sus comentarios. -Litzy Payán.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

-Narrador: Freddie-

Desde el encierro, desde ese maldito día todo comenzó, todo se desató, y no había manera de volverlo a atar, Sam me había besado; realmente no me lo esperaba, pensaba que realmente le gustaba Brad y era de quién estaba enamorada, pero no, era de mí, aun no podía creerlo ¿de mí? Sí ella desde que nos conocemos me odia, se ha burlado, y me ha golpeado ¿y estaba enamorada de mí? Dios es Samantha Puckett, la chica que ni es casi femenina, odia la escuela, ama la comida (sobre todo el jamón), y golpea a las personas con una calceta con mantequilla que nunca cambia, tal vez era una broma, el lunes cuándo estuviéramos en la escuela de seguro me diría que es una broma y se burlaría por siempre, pero... Me besó, sí me odiara demasiado no habría hecho eso; aunque yo ni siquiera la detuve, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso me gustó? ¡No! ¡Eso no podía ser verdad! oh sí, pero prefería que no, empezar a sentir cosas por esa testaruda cabeza rubia no era una buena idea, aparte a mí me gusta Carly... Bueno, no, me dejó de gustar hace ya bastante tiempo, se supone que yo estaba enamorado de ella ¿entonces que pasó? ¿Desde cuándo empecé a dejar de sentir cosas por ella? Desde que empezaste a ser más amigo de Sam una vocecita dijo dentro de mí.

—¿Freddie? ¡Freddie! —me gritó Carly, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté totalmente confundido.

—Te estoy hablando de que me pondré hoy en la noche para ir al baile que me invitó Sebastián.

—Ah, ¿y por qué mejor no le dices a Sam? Yo sólo soy un chico.

—Tú y yo sabemos que a Sam no le gusta nada que tenga que ver con la feminidad, así que ayúdame —puso cara de niñita sin su paleta.

—Lo siento Carly, no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso —le dije, levantándome del asiento y saliendo de licuados locos.

Sé que fui demasiado grosero haciendo eso, pero no podía soportarlo, necesito ir a mi habitación y pensar las cosas con claridad, antes del lunes, saber que es lo que siento y pienso de Samantha Puckett. Cuándo llegué al edificio, corrí inmediatamente al elevador, realmente necesitaba ir a pensar. Al llegar a mi casa, al parecer no estaba mi madre, salí corriendo a mi cuarto, y salté a la cama.

¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por Sam? ¿¡Qué!? Oh vamos... Es solamente mí amiga y ya. No había de que preocuparse, pero me besó, ya nada sería lo mismo, absolutamente nada, así que tenía que aclarar éste enjambre de pensamientos para poder entablar una conversación con Sam. Por un momento me puse a pensar... ¿Qué tal sí ella en realidad si se hubiera enamorado de Brad? ¿Hubiera sido un alivio realmente para mí? Siendo sincero la idea de que ella lo hubiera besado a él en vez de a mí me molestaba un poco, no era que yo estuviera del todo feliz por qué supuestamente se enamoró de mí, pero supongo que... Lo prefería.

El tan sólo pensar la idea de ella, riendo, divirtiéndose, compartiendo su comida, besándose y abrazándose con él, no sé, sería algo complicado, en primera, nos dejaría abandonados a Carly y a mí {tal cómo pasó con Jonah}, y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, nuestra relación se había estrechado más, al punto de convertirnos en mejores amigos, aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptáramos, desde entre los 14, 15, comenzamos a pasar tiempo ella y yo y no sólo por que en medio se encontraba Carly, solamente que empezábamos a aceptarnos, aunque ella siguiera insultándome y haciendo casi lo mismo que siempre hacía sabía que aunque sea ya no era lo suficientemente cruel cómo lo era alrededor de los 13 y un poco de los 14. Y ahora a los 16, ella ya no me molesta de esa manera cruel y grosera de antes, seguía con sus apodos y de vez en cuándo me hacía bromas pero el odio había desaparecido, vaya, nunca me había puesto a analizar eso, pero ahora que lo pensaba, podría llegar a ser que se enamoró de mí ya hace bastante de tiempo, si me daba cuenta...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, chicas/os quien quiera que lee esto aprendí cómo subir un capítulo y aquí estamos. :)_

_Icarly no me pertenece ni sus personajes, sólo ésta historia que la hago para entretenerme y entretenerlos a ustedes._

Capítulo 2:

-NARRA SAM-

Tres días, tres días de haber besado a Freddie en el estúpido encierro, Dios ¿por qué me atreví a hacerlo? Todo por sus bobas y algo 'tiernas' palabras, todo se había estado dificultando últimamente, ya me era demasiado difícil fingir que no me gustaba, que por cierto, él ni nadie se había dado cuenta, bueno, hasta la boba aplicación del perapod, bueno si habían estado sospechando algo, pero, sí no hubiera sido por la App, hubiera inventado cualquier cosa y Carly lo hubiera creído, era demasiado crédula y bueno Freddie, él le hubiera restado importancia, y todo seguiría cómo siempre, no sé por qué me atreví a besarlo, maldita sea, ni siquiera me correspondió, y yo, ahí cómo la idiota que era diciéndole 'perdón'. Y para la peor de mis suertes, hoy era Lunes, me levanté temprano, algo muy raro, pero con todo esto, casi ni había podido dormir, incluso, parecía zombie; no esque me importara mucho. Me di una ducha y me puse esto [], bajé a desayunar cereal, sola, pues, no esque a mí madre le interesara, ella estaba creo que dormida, luego de estar con su novio anoche, pero en fin, me lavé los dientes, tomé mi mochila y partí al colegio.

Al llegar al infierno, digo escuela, fui directo a mi casillero, estaba demasiado nerviosa, y dentro de él había un grasito, abrí más bien rompí el empaque y lo comí, por un momento pude sentirme en el mismísimo paraíso, cerré los ojos, disfrutando el tal vez único momento bueno del día, y cuándo los abrí, me encontré con Fredward Benson, viéndome atentamente, oh por Dios.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté grosera.

—Hablar —respondió.

—Seguro, los grasitos son deliciosos, me voy —dije tratando de huir.

—Espera —tomó mi brazo, deteniéndome—. Lo digo enserio.

—Ya hablé contigo —espeté—. Ahora con tu permiso.

—No, no, es enserio, quiero hablar de lo que pasó el viernes, en el encierro, a media noche.

—Sólo olvídalo —fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

—Vamos Sam, ¡un beso de la persona que creíste que siempre te odió no se olvida!

—Sí puedes, quieres —hacía lo posible por evitar la estúpida conversación.

—Es enserio —rodó los ojos—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Qué no está claro? —esta sería la única que vez que le diría las cosas claras, luego huiría y ya no habría quién me hiciera abrir la boca luego—. Me gustas ¿Okay? Ahí lo tienes, y no es fácil para mí, es más deseo con todo mi ser odiarte, pero es imposible, no sé por qué te besé, supongo que se me zafó un tornillo, pero... No volverá a suceder, te lo prometo, ahora sí, con tu permiso, me tengo que ir.

La hora del descanso había llegado y Carly y yo nos encontrábamos guardando nuestros libros en los casilleros antes de ir a la cafetería.

—Escucha Sam —dijo Carly, haciéndome voltear a verla—. Sé lo del beso entre tú y Freddie, ya no puedo guardarlo.

—¿Te lo dijo él idiota ese? —dije apretando los puños.

—No —respondió—. Yo los vi.

—¿Qué? —le dije desconcertada.

—Es enserio, vi cuándo él fue a hablar contigo, luego te paraste y ya cuándo le diste un beso.

—Ohm —no sabía que responder—. No quiero hablar de eso, vamos a la cafetería, muero de hambre.

—De acuerdo Sam, sólo por ahora, pero en mi casa hablaremos y no te escaparás.

La escuela había terminado, Carly y yo íbamos a su departamento, por cuestión de suerte, Freddie no nos había acompañado, su mamá lo había recogido para llevarlo a hacerle chequeo dental o algo así y se lo llevó, Gibby se fue con Brad a no sé que y listo, que bueno, por qué con quién me sentía bien era con Carly.

Llegamos a su casa y vimos a Spencer trabajando en alguna de sus esculturas, pero no preguntamos que era, sólo lanzamos nuestras mochilas por ahí y yo me tiré en el sillón, sólo quería dormir y ya nunca despertar.

—Hey Samantha —me nombró Carly.

—No me llames así —cerré los ojos frustrada.

—Bien, vamos a mi cuarto, hay que hablar.

—Ogh, está bien.

—¿Todo bien niñas? —preguntó Spencer.

—Pregúntaselo a tu hermana.

—¿Es por el beso de Sam a Freddie? —Spencer curioseó.

—¿Le contaste? —le lancé una mirada asesina a la morocha.

—Puede —dijo nerviosa y tomándose el cabello—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Tenía que decírselo a alguien! Por favor no me mates —chilló ella.

—No te haré nada —la tranquilicé—. Ya no sé que hacer Carls.

—Yo creo que debes hablar con él ¡puede que le gustes y sean novios! —chilló de nuevo Carly, aplaudiendo feliz.

—Oh vamos niña, eso no pasará y aunque no lo creas no quiero que pase, solamente quiero que volvamos a ser los amigos de antes.

—Acéptalo Sam eso no puede pasar, te apuesto que él está justo cómo tú, confundido y algo asustado, quiere algunas respuestas, creo que debes dárselas —aconsejó mi amiga.

—No necesito darle ninguna explicación al imbécil, sólo fue un bobo beso, ni que le hubiera pedido matrimonio, así que me deje de joder.

—¡Samantha! —me gritó ella—. No digas esas palabras.

—No me importa Carlangas, ya te dije que no quiero hablar con él, sí lo que quiere saber esque me gusta, bueno, eso ya lo sabe, se lo dije esta mañana, es lo que necesita saber, punto, no pienso discutir más sobre éste tema.

—Mira Sammy —intervino Spence—. Sé que es difícil expresar tus sentimientos siendo una adolescente y sobretodo en esta situación, pero te puedo asegurar así cómo dice mi hermanita que él chico debe estar muriéndose de curiosidad, de terror, y está anonado, para ninguno de los dos es fácil, y lo mejor es decirle todo, dejarle claro cómo va quedar su relación y ahí sí, si ya no quieres abrir la boca sobre el tema, créeme nadie te molestará —dijo él, dejándonos a mí y Carls algo sorprendidas por lo que había dicho, normalmente se la pasaba tonteando, y eso lo hacía ver más atractivo de lo que usualmente era {recuerda que Spence es él crush de Sam}.

—Lo intentaré, pero sólo sí él me pide hablar, yo no iré a decirle nada.

—Ay Sam, nunca cambias —dijo Carly negando con la cabeza.

Más tarde estábamos los tres comiendo pizza que ordenó Spencer, yo iba por mí tercer rebanada, hasta que la puerta del departamento se abrió, y de ella apareció al estúpido ñoño que besé, maldita sea, nunca puedo ser feliz. Ni siquiera por un momento.

—Hey chicos —saludó Freddie.

—¡Freddo! —le saludó alegre Spencer y lo mismo hizo Carly.

Noté que él ahora me estaba mirando fijamente, no lo resistí.

—Me largo —pronuncié furiosa, me llevé la rebanada de pizza y mí mochila y pasé por un lado de él.

—¡Samantha Puckett! —me llamó histérica Carly, yo le había prometido comportarme bien y le salía con esto.

La ignoré, abrí la puerta salí y la cerré de un portazo, cuándo estaba a punto de largarme, de la puerta que hace segundos había estampado salió Freddie, también se le veía molesto, pero lo ignoré y me dirigí al elevador, con él, siguiéndome.

—¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡MALDITA SEA HAZME CASO SAMANTHA PUCKETT! —me gritó.

—Mira estúpido —me regresé, lo tomé de la camisa, y lo estampé contra la pared—. A mí no me vuelvas a llamar Samantha, por qué —estaba jadeando del coraje—. Te juro que te quedas sin ese bonito rostro ¡que tienes!

—Sam, Sam —dijo él ya más calmado—. Lo siento, pero… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Necesito saberlo.

—Dios ñoño —lo solté—. No me siento bien ¿me dejas irme? No quiero que un bobo tecnicucho me esté persiguiendo por todo Seattle, me largo.

—No te voy a dejar irte —pronunció en un tono demandante, con la voz más grave de lo normal—. Quiero hablar.

—De acuerdo —accedí un poco—. Vamos a hablar.

—Bien… ¿Por qué me besaste?

—¡Ay! Ya te lo había dicho, no me hagas repetírtelo.

—Okay, ¿desde cuándo estás enamorada de mí? —se le notó nervioso cuándo me lo preguntó.

—No estoy segura… —le decía la verdad.

—¿Un aproximado?

—Mhm —pensé un poco—. Siéndote sincera sentí cosas muy raras que no supe explicar después de nuestro primer beso, pero en realidad era algo 'x', luego creo que hace un par de meses, la verdad no te lo estoy diciendo claramente, pues no estoy segura.

—¿¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?

—Vamos Freddie, ambos sabemos que nuestra relación no es la mejor, te ibas a burlar de mí, aparte amas a Carly, de hecho, no pensaba decírtelo nunca, pero en el encierro se me salió de control.

—Y-Yo —balbuceó—. No pensaba burlarme de ti, y… Yo no amo a Carly —eso me sorprendió.

—No tengas lástima por mí —volvía a ponerme furiosa—. No la necesito.

—¡No es lástima Sam! —exclamó—. En realidad nunca estuve enamorado, o eso creo, pero créeme mí 'enamoramiento' ya acabó y desde hace mucho.

—Da igual Freddo, sólo te diré algo —me le acerqué y le susurré al oído, poniéndolo tenso—. Tú y yo fingiremos que no pasó nada, sino, prepárate, por qué te quedas sin carita —dicho esto, me fui, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Él no volvería a saber nada de mí enamoramiento, Sam Puckett sigue aquí chicas, nadie la hará cambiar.

_Bueno ojalá les haya gustado, dejen un review y me harán feliz._


	3. Chapter 3

-Narrador: Freddie-

No podía creer que esa rubia se hubiera escapado, otra vez, yo quería más respuestas, no sólo que admitiera que sentía algo por mí y que empezó a sentir cosas por mí hace unos meses, quería que me contara todo, bien, no sólo un par de frases y listo, no era lo que quería, realmente no.

Ya me encontraba en mi departamento, aburrido, confundido, triste, no lo sé simplemente no me sentía bien. Respiré... Uhm, cuándo deseaba poder hablar con ella, pero no. Mis sentimientos estaban más reburujados que un par de audífonos luego de traerlos un día completo en el bolsillo, no había mejor descripción para decir lo que sentía. Tal vez sólo necesitaba dormir, así que me dirigí a la habitación a tratar de descansar mis párpados y mi cerebro, lo logré...

Martes, un gran día, ya eran las 6.00 pm por cierto, en realidad, no fue un buen día, no había visto a la chica con caireles de oro, sólo a mi morena amiga, y ahora, no era lo mejor de todo, escuché un portazo desde mi habitación y supuse que mamá había llegado, fui hasta la sala principal, aunque no había nadie, abrí la puerta, solamente estaba todo tranquilo, así que supuse que alguien había salido del departamento de Carly, salí del mío, para abrir la puerta del de ella. Allí estaba Carly viendo televisión mientras supongo bebía su limonada especial.

—Hola Carly —traté de saludarla con ánimos, no me salió.

—¿Qué hay Freddie? —en cambio ella me saludó con su típica felicidad que muy pocas veces era opacada.

—¿Qué haces, y Sam? —iba sólo a preguntarle que hacía, no pude evitarlo...

—Veo la vaquita. Am, Sam no está acaba de salir hace unos 3 minutos, fue a su cita —respondió natural, y embobada en el programa.

—¿En su cita? —traté de no gritar.

—Sipi, con Brad.

—¿¡Qué hizo qué!? —ahora ni me inmuté por el terrible grito con susto que di.

—Sólo lo afirmaré —rodó los ojos molesta—. Sam fue a su cita con Brad.

—Pero... ¿¡Por qué!? —volví a gritar.

—Brad le dijo que si querían ir al cine en alguna ocasión, yo pensé que ella lo golpearía y lo sacaría de mi departamento, pero no, fue bastante extraño.

—Esto no está sucediendo...

—Lo siento Freddie, traté de evitarlo, diciéndole lo que pasó entre ustedes el viernes pasado, sabes cómo es ésta chica, fue una discusión sin sentido, al final terminó sin hacerme caso, y se fue con Brad —la morocha entrecerró los ojos cómo diciéndome que lo sentía.

—¿Sabes lo del beso? —pregunté nervioso, tragando saliva ruidosamente.

—Yo los vi...

—Por Dios.

—Lo sé, deja de sentirte consternado, no debes estarlo —sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Uhm... No estoy consternado, no realmente —dije nervioso.

—Te veo, lo estás, ve y toma una ducha, te sentirás mejor —comentó, cómo si fuera mi madre.

—Sí... Es lo que haré, gracias Carly, nos vemos mañana o más tarde —respondí, saliendo de su departamento.

No iré a tomarme ninguna estúpida ducha, salí corriendo al ascensor para ver si podía encontrar cerca a Sam y Brad, iban al cine, aunque no estoy seguro de a cuál irán, corrí tratando de llegar al centro comercial, posiblemente irían a ese, estaba más cerca, luego de unos diez minutos aproximadamente llegué, fui al lugar del cine, los buscaba con la mirada por todas partes, hasta que los encontré, estaban en la parte de las palomitas y refrescos, ya estaban por ir a buscar su sala, yo aún no sabía que película verían, por suerte mía no se veía un guardia o alguna autoridad que me parara, me acerqué, volteé a todos lados, pero nadie supervisaba, entré despistadamente, aguardando uno o dos metros de los dos, hasta que vi a la sala del cine a la que entrarían, esperé un poco y entré también; todo estaba obscuro lo cuál me ayudaba, me senté unas dos filas más atrás de ellos por si las dudas, la sala comenzó a llenarse hasta que los comerciales en la pantalla grande se mostraron y todo el mundo guardó silencio.

La película había comenzado, era de terror; diablos, ese tipo de películas no me agradaban en lo absoluto, pero traté de aguantarme y ver a Sam y Brad que parecían bastante divertidos, hasta que una escena bastante sangrienta salió, fue cuándo al imbécil de Brad le dio por alargar su brazo izquierdo para pasarlo por los hombros de Sam, la sangre me comenzó a arder ¿¡qué le pasaba al muy cabeza de chorlito!? ¡A Sam no le daban miedo ese tipo de películas! Ni asustada se le alcanzaba a notar, pero tampoco quitaba el brazo del rubio, claro demonio rubio, primero bésame, haz que me confunda, niégalo todo y huye con otro chico cómo si nada hubiera pasado, si tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo...

La película terminó; los dos salieron, por la salida de emergencia, yo iba detrás de ellos, guardando la distancia, hasta que dimos en el centro comercial, se pusieron frente a frente mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza ya que Brad era increíblemente alto y ella no era muy alta que dijéramos, Sam no aguardó ningún momento más, se puso de puntas y lo besó; así es, lo besó, la muy descarada lo hizo, pero claro ¡él también le correspondió! No era un beso dulce ni nada cómo cuando ella me besó a mí, incluso noté que él le mordió el labio mientras ella pasaba su lengua a la cavidad bucal de él, un dolor brutal sentí al ver el descarado beso, un nudo en mi garganta se formó hasta que se separaron, algo se dijeron, luego tomaron caminos distintos y desaparecieron, mientras yo me quedaba allí incapaz de asimilar lo que mis ojos acababan de ver.

_**Dejen sus reviews. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior!**_


End file.
